


6/29/15 upd8 drabble

by thephilosophah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave POV, Drabble, Gen, takes place on the meteor, upd8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophah/pseuds/thephilosophah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DAVE: but you know what it really was it was some vicious shit that was bad and sucked and i hated it <br/>DAVE: it didnt make me stronger <br/>DAVE: it did the opposite <br/>DAVE: it made me never want to fight <br/>DAVE: it made me never want to see blood or be near danger or hear metal sounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	6/29/15 upd8 drabble

Click click click clack click clack click clink clack click clack clack

Clack  clack CLANG CLANG CLANG CLASH

“Dave?”

You turn your head to your right, where Rose is just barely holding the stitches on her needles with one hand, while the other hovers near your shoulder. You lean sideways until you feel her palm on you.

“Is everything alright?” she tries again.

“Yeah, uh, I’ll just, go for a walk. Or something. Don’t wanna cramp any legs from sitting around all day am I right.”

She nods and catches her work just a second before one of the stitches drops. You stand up, making a point to stretch, and leave the room.

Click click click clack

You walk down some stairs and take a few turns around the corridors you don’t really register. It’s quiet and dark and you are so, so thankful for that. God Tier sneakers and way too much ninja skills keep your steps silent.

You sit down at a particularly dark patch of metal and lean against the wall.

No sound. No light. No colors.

You don’t see, don’t hear.

Step step step

You force your eyes open before whoever’s approaching decides to kick you or anything equally unfortunate.

Of course it’s Karkat, he’s the only one with shoes soft enough to stay this quiet. He doesn’t seem to question your logic, instead joining you on the floor.

For a while it’s dark, and it’s quiet.

“So why the fuck are we sitting on the floor in the middle of god ass nowhere?”

And then it’s not, but his voice isn’t sharp, just loud.

“Can’t a guy just enjoy exactly nothing on this meteor?”

“I have personally been enjoying way too fucking much of exactly nothing. Why would you willingly seek this shit out?”

You don’t answer.

“C’mon, Strider, I’m bored. There’s only so many times I can watch the same movies in one night.”

You hear a whoosh of sylladex. Something shines at the edge of your vision, but you refuse to turn and see.

“Hey. Hey douche, put ‘em up. Come on, Dave, fight me. Hey. Dave! Seriously, if I don’t fight something right the fuck now I’m going to die of boredom. My lungs will just collapse and implode because I won’t have the willpower to breathe in. Look, you don’t even have to actually fight, okay? Just hold a sword at an acceptable height and I’ll pretend it’s an enemy. Come ON, human, have some fucking consideration. Let’s hear some metal clashing.”

“How about we don’t do that.”

He stops waving his sickle in your face.

“You okay, dude?”

“If you want metal just go to the common room. Rose must be knitting as we speak.”

“How would you know?”

“Why do you think I’m not there right now?”

It’s dark, and it’s silent.

You sigh, “You could probably go ask Vriska for a spar.”

“Yeah, she, she wouldn’t turn one down.”

“Gotta keep the team sharp and all.”

He waits for a few (dark, quiet) minutes before he gets up to his feet.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

“Will be”, you promise (you hope).


End file.
